The present disclosure is related to robotic assisted orthopedic surgeries, and in particular, to robotic assisted revision surgeries.
Currently, surgeons perform revision surgeries, such as revision knee and hip procedures manually. This manual surgery is not always accurate, is difficult to perform, and could result in greater bone loss than desired, which lessens the strength and integrity of the bone. The limited access and occurrence of inaccurate cutting, removing of the implant, and cementation of the implant can cause significant bone loss. During the procedure, surgeons may use a chisel and micro saw to manually dissect the implant. The surgeon has to perform this approach very slowly in order to preserve the bone. The timing of the surgery, however, may be critical for the patient due to duration of the anesthesia. In addition, performing such a procedure requires significant training.